paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power PAW Patrol
Hey! It's finally here!I decided the pups will become ponies because i want the ponies to become puppies in one episode MARISSA SAYS TITLE SCEQUNCE The pups are playing in the bay and it looks like the pups are... Rubble:Digging it Marissa:Rubble don't talk to the Narrator Narrator:Yes! It's very rude Rubble:No it's not! Narrator:YES IT IS! The Narrator one and Rubble argue...well let's forget that and see how are other friends are doing Katie:I hate Marie and Marissa. Alex:Well then somthing is wrong with you. Katie:SHUT UP PRESCHOOLER! Alex:'''WHHAAAAAAAAAA! '''Katie's being evil Marie:Growls*Katie... Katie:Uh-oh. Ryder save me Marie's wok hits Katie Rocky:The wok has stuck! Zuma:dun-Dun Dun! Skye:Boys,no add-inns! Rocky and Zuma:Ahhhhhhw! Marshall:Hey! Do you want to play tag guys? Marie:No.We want to swim Chase:Ok! Ring our pup tags if you need anything! The four part thier ways,the cockapoo cousins too the water andthe besties away from the shore* Marie:The bay sure is nice,but it not shining as much as it did yesterday Skye:That's because were in the shade Marie:................................... Marie:Oooooooooooooohhhhh. While they were splashing in the bay the moon started glowing a blue color and then a whirlpool started forming* Marie:What's going on? Skye:A whirlpool! Were all going to die! Marie:Let's make are confessoins Skye:I was found in the bay limp and ugly as seaweed! Marie:I carry woks because thier my best friends and i'm insecure! Skye:I write fanfics! Marie:Me too! Skye:I eat paper and pork fat when someone dies! Marie:I have a crush on Marshall... Marshall:WHAT! Skye:I knew that Marie:and I tease Chase and annoy him by saying his catchphase Chase:WHAT! Marie:Skye your the only one going under water Skye:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Marie:SKYE! Skye goes under the surface and Marie searches for her,but with no luck* Marie:I need to tell the others Rosa:Mango,mango how much I love mango,Marie makes yogurt parfaits..with strawberries,coconuts and pomoganite along with the beautifull mango,horay! Marie:Help!Skye went under the bay! Marshall:That's a new ryhme,Mango! Rim shot* Marie:Was that a joke? Cause you really need to work on it. Marshall:No...? Marissa:No job's too big no pup's too small Ryder:Finnaly! Beep-beep* Ryder and Marie:Paw Patrol to the lookout Pups:Ryder and Marie need us Marshall:I'm firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssss ttttttttttttttt AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Crash* Rosa:Never run to the eleavator Rest of the pups, except Skye Join them and start laughing* Elevator theme* Marie:Ready for action Ryder sir Chase:Why Bother Marissa:Skye went under the bay so all pups will seach.No job related actions today Pups:Okay Ryder:Paw patrol is on a roll Truck scene later Chase starts sniffing the shore* Chase:Caught her scent! Rosa:Now we should follow it instead of standing here Pups:right The follow it to a glowing whirlpool and jump in* In ponyville* Skye:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Magenta:Mmm!Nice cream you made Riccota Riccota:Really sis!Well thanks for painting my cream shop Skye:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Riccota:Harvester gold,cream,Latte foam,Tumeric,Where do you get those colors? Magenta:I make them Rarity:They'er nice,but what does tumeric have to do with cream Skye;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Riccota:it's ready!My newest creation tumeric whipped cream!It's sweet and it has some spice with cream which makes everything nice Sweetie Belle:(Licks it)SPICY! Magenta:I don't think tumeric is spicy- Taste it* Magenta:What did you put in it? WATER! Wine! ANYTHING EXCEPT CAYNE! Riccota:I forgot to tell you I put in Cayne pepper. Skye:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Magenta:Next time no Cayne.it's Tumeric cream not- Sees Skye* Magenta:CRAZY UNICORN FALLING FROM THE SKY! Riccota:Hun? Skye:That's my name and HELP ME! Magenta:Be right back! Magenta jumps onto her magic paint brush and flies up to Skye catching her Rarity:Are you okay! Skye:I'm good Taffy and Lemon:How's it going 'Genta/Magenta Margenta:Fine.I just saved a unicorn from dying... Lemon:Cool! Magenta:And about ruined the cream. I told you unicorns started going nuts. Skye:Wait!I A unicorn!? Sweetie Belle:That about sums it up Skye:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! just them more ponies fell from the sky Magenta:Who are you guys? Ryder:Ryder Marie:Or tech-sawy Ryder:Hey! Marshall:Marshall Rubble:Rubble Marie:Lamo Chase:Marie! Marie:Sorry! His name's Chase and I feel bad for him since he got such a bad name. Rocky:Rocky the Great Zuma:Zuma the Magnificent Marie:I'm only allowed to make myself look awsome! Marie: Oh,i'm Marie Rosa:I'm Rosa Marissa:Marissa and we make... ALL:The PAW Patrol Sweetie:But you don't have PAWS! Skye:Don't forget me and my name is Skye Magenta:O...K.... Rarity:So what do you do? Skye:We protect Adventure Bay from danger by doing stuff related to our job and dreams! Magenta:Us too! Except we do it by the magic of friendship A rainbow made of sparkles floats above her head saing friendship* Chase:Sounds stupid Rubble:Chase! Marie:He means it sounds great isn't that right lamo Chase:(sarcasticlly)Yes my queen Taffy:So do you want a- Pinkie:PAR-TAY!? Rarity:Pinkie! Where in the name of Luna did you come from? Pinkie:A rock farm-DUH! Riccota:Facehoof* Magenta:It doesn't matter! we need to welcome these Awsome poinies doing stunts! Sweetie Belle:Yeah! they need a nice,calm- Pinkie:Awsome,loud,FUN PAR-TAY! Lemon:How about the Apple farm,'genta Pups:YES! Ryder and Marissa:YAY! Rarity:Well I can make out fits Everyone exept the P.P.P:No! Skye:Yes! Chase:I could model,unless it's a dress Marie:Ha ha! I need some fashion Marshall:Need to look nice for- Rarity;Come on we need to get ready All 4:Ok! After outfit maina... Applejack:I heard yall wanted a party at the apple farm All:Yep! Big Mac:Hey that's my line! Marie:Don't care Ryder:I'll sing jobs. All:Ok! Ryder:Marie,Marissa make food with the apple family Marie/Marissa:This pup/persons ready for a emer-We mean Par-tay! Ryder:Chase handle inventory Chase:Lamo is on the case! Apple Bloom:Whoms Lamo Chase:UHH- Marie:Him Pointing to Chase* Chase:Hey! Ryder:Skye look for emegencies from the Sky just in case were needed. Skye:Lets take to the Sky! Marissa:Rest of you prepare for the party. Pinkie:(Glares) that was the wrong way to say par-tay Marissa:Rolls eyes*I mean Par-TAY! Pinkie:I'll take it for now Marie:Breaking fourth wall*Since the jobs are boring,lets skip to the party. Pinkie:I thought I was the only one aloud to break te fourth wall Marie:NO! IT'S ME! Narrator:You know skipping parts is my job. Pinkie:What are you going to do about it dismbodied voice! Narrator:Beat you! Narrator 2:? The three fight until... Narrator 2:I'm going to skip this since it's useless. Party time* Pinkie:YOU MEAN PAR-TAY TIME! Par-TAY time* Pinkie:Better Sweetie:Pinkie you didn't have to make big plans for a welcome party Pikie:It's what your supposed to do. Rarity's limo appers and the pups well ponies come out,in Rarity dresses* Chase:What! Nothing* Chase:I'm in a dress? Marie:Shut up-mule! Fiona Apple is playing* Skye:AWW! I wanted Justin Timerlake! Narrator:This is my story,plus Timberlake is horrible along with One Direction,Lil Wanye and Justin Beaver! Skye:That's Bea-BER to- Breaking fourth wall has been banned on this story* Narrator:Peas and carrots. Rocky:Nice of you to come fancy. Zuma:Dirt is going to get on you cloths! Marie:We'll be carful! Rocky:That won't work- Zuma:Because- Both dirt fight! All four:AHHH! They Royal pony sisters,Cadence and Twilight come in* All:Greetings! Everone but you know who.:HI! Zuma and Rocky:Dirt fight! Throws it at Twilight* Twilight:They got my mane dirty! Spike:Does it matter? Twilght:Yes! You should care since your my slave! Spike:no... Twilight:Now cleanmy mane,make it look the prettiest and pamper me! Spike:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Celestia:slighty annoyed* Let the party begin! Everyone parties untill Celestia calls a toast* Celestia:Don't woory,it's punch! Luna:I want to learn the recipe!Celestia:Not now Luna,maybe later. Celestia:I call this toast,for this being theBest welcome party ever! Clicks of glasses and mugs can be heard as the ponies and pups start drinking punch Except 4. Cliff hanger! See you guys tomorrrow Category:Fanon Episodes